Primavera Silenciosa
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: AU. Guerra Fría, 1952. "Porque reconozco mis transgresiones, y mi pecado estará siempre delante de mí". Ichigo un predicador errante, Rukia una secretaria de la ONU. Ambos buscan paz en este mundo, ambos buscan que sus pecados... Sean perdonados...


**A ver... Este fic me dieron ganas de escribirlo por que sí. Son las 3 de la mañana y lo escribo como un desquite, así que por favor sean tolerantes con las tonterías que haré :B.**

**Waaa... No me decidía entre hacer un fic de la era Meiji -occidentalización de Japón-, o sobre la segunda guerra mundial... Así que los fusione C:! Es sobre un Japón que se empieza a abrir a los países de occidente... Pero después de la segunda guerra mundial :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. El escenario inicial será la sede de la ONU, en otras palabras, en Estados Unidos :3**

**En fin, este fic se lo dedico a Aco x/3... ewe tal vez escriba un fic de como nos conocimos y cuanto lo insultaba -/w/-. Y por supuesto, va dedicado a Onny, a la que haré publicidad para que lean sus fics 8D. Waaa... Me recontra salí del tema, en fin, sin más que decir -ni balbucear :9- les dejó el fic fictoso (?). XD.**

**Cierto, leen las notas finales, tengo algunos puntos que aclarar respecto al fic, y los haré al final ^w^.**

**Dis****claimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece. Aunque sí Kubo-sensei hiciera un final IchiRuki me lo violó *D*. PD: Hablo MUY en serio e.é.

**Summary: **AU. Guerra Fría, 1952. "Porque reconozco mis transgresiones, y mi pecado estará siempre delante de mí". Ichigo un predicador errante, Rukia una secretaria de la ONU. Ambos buscan paz en este mundo, ambos buscan que sus pecados... Sean perdonados...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.*.*.<strong>** Primavera Silenciosa ****.*.*.**

_"...Esa persona cogió a su hermana, acercando un cuchillo contra su cuello. Ella sólo podía observarla con miedo, pavor. No podía moverse... Tenía su cuerpo congelado. Su hermana la miro, con un pequeño destelló en sus ojos, como si ellos le suplicarán ayuda..._

— _Hisana-onee-chan... Ayúdame... — las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de forma continúa... _

_Y así Hisana, su dulce hermana, su apreciada Hisana, huyó..."_

—Onee-chan... — sus labios se movieron con pena, derramando algunas lágrimas que se asemejaban a unas tristes perlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

† **Campanadas de la Iglesia †**

* * *

><p>Algo agitada, perturbada, y con un ligero retraso de unos minutos se encontraba, Rukia. Otra vez ese extraño sueño, ese sueño del pasado la atormentaba. <em>No<em>, movió la cabeza de un lado para otro. Pasado... era eso, pasado. Pero no podía evitar pensar que esos miedos la acechaban, como un monstruo que la espera desprevenida.

Suspiro y camino por los pasillos, preparando su mejor sonrisa como secretaria de la ONU, hoy por fin estaba en la sede principal de la organización, en otras palabras al fin estaba en , cuando al fin llegó a la puerta, se paro unos segundos y preparándose para dar su gran entrada, pero...

— ¡Rukia!— una voz gruesa y conocida voz resonó en sus oídos. Había pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que la oyó. Volteó a ver a su amigo, con una sonrisa sincera.

— ¡Renji!— Oh sí, era su amigo. No había cambiado mucho, sólo que ahora esas espantosas cejas se habían hecho más grandes y ese cabello picudo había crecido. Rió a sus adentros, mordiendose los labios ligeramente. Él se acerco a besarla en ambas mejillas, sus cachetes se pusieron colorados. — ¡¿Qué-qué coño te pasa?

—Es un saludo Europeo, — le guiño el ojo. —todo para demostrarte mi amor por tú persona.

Las personas no podían decir con exactitud que relación hay entre estos amigos, Rukia debía de casarse con él porque, la parda de machistas que había en la ONU, la marginaban por ser mujer. Pero Rukia no sentía deseos de compromiso, ella prefería la unión libre, y además no estaba enamorada de Renji. En cambio, a Renji le valía poco lo demás, unión libre o el matrimonio, pero no se podría decir con certeza que clase de sentimientos alberga por su amiga. El demuestra su amor con palabras y gestos, sin embargo, su actuar es algo vacío, como sí ocultara algo.

La pelinegra infló sus coloradas mejillas y lo miro con cara de reproche, en ese momento recordó algo.

_Mierda, _se había olvidado de algo sumamente importante.

— ¡Es tú culpa, imbécil!— grito enérgicamente la chica.

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado, ¿y ahora que había hecho?, aparte ser sexosamente sexy. ¡Hey, redundancia!, el de cejas raras se rió a sus adentros, pero luego volvió a su postura seria.

— ¡Por tú culpa perdí valiosos minutos, ahora llegaré tarde a la reunión!— posó su mano derecha en la manecilla de la puerta, pero Renji la jaló por la mano izquierda y la acerco a si mismo, Rukia lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

—La reunión se canceló— le dijo mirándole a sus bellos ojos azul-violeta, eran unos hermosos y grandes ojos. La analizó más, vio su fleco rebelde, que por más que hiciese cualquier cosa se le caía en la cara. Su traje era bello y modesto, como ella, una blusa blanca con un lacito rojo en vez de corbata, un abrigo color negro y una falda negra ceñida a su escultural figura. Tal vez Rukia era pequeña, pero tenía el cuerpo bien formado. Soltó su mano y ella se alejó unos pasos. Tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando. —Esos superiores decidieron acompañar a sus mujeres a un tour por la ciudad, ya sabes, porque temen que esas zorritas los engañen con el primer estadounidense que encuentren por allí.

—Diablos. — Musito cansadamente, hoy era el día de su nombramiento oficial como secretaria, pero no, los malditos se fueron a hacer turismo por allí. Gruño molesta y pateo el suelo. —I hate you, ONU!

— ¡Hey, hey, hey!— trataba de calmarla su amigo. —En vez que este renegando de la vida, ¿qué te parece sí salimos está noche?— el de cejas raras le dedico una de sus galantes sonrisas. Oh, yeah! Nadie se resistía a esa sonrisa, el le gustaba conquistar chicas, pero más que nada adoraba a Rukia.

— ¿Ah?— Ella tenía ganas de decirle, Are you serious?, no podía creer lo tonto que había dicho su amigo, tal vez sí otro chico lo hubiese dicho, lo hubiese tomado como un halago, pero viniendo de él lo tomo como un insulto.

—Ya sabes, — le dijo acercándose a ella, cerró los ojos pensando en que decir. — tú y yo, velas, cena romántica a la luz de la luna... ¿Sexo?— el se moría por ver su cara molesta e indignada, pero ella ya no se encontraba allí. Lo había dejado hablando sólo. —¿Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

New York, la gran manzana. Una ciudad inmensa repleta de muy altos edificios y rascacielos. Ichigo se encontraba al fin allí, llevaba puesto ropas simples, un gran abrigo negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, un simple pantalón y unas botas marrones, gastadas por el constante uso. A él no le preocupaba mucho su vestimenta, sólo algo cómodo era suficiente para él.

Suspiro cansadamente, cerrando los ojos, ya que el viaje en tren no fue muy cómodo para su gusto. De repente abrió los ojos, sonrío ligeramente al ver como su cálido aliento era visible por el frío. Sopló una vez más para ver su aliento, ¡cuántos recuerdos le traía esa acción!... Aquellos días que pasó en su prácticamente, tierra natal, Rusia. El pelinaranja observó a las personas que caminaban en la calle, muchas de ellas tenían bufandas y guantes o manoplas en sus manos, el invierno llegaba para ellos, y para él esto era como una cálida primavera.

Camino hasta el parque que estaba en la esquina, observó que no había ningún niño jugando, _será por el frío, _pensó el. Se acerco a los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos, colocó sus manos en las cadenas del columpio, estaban fríos. Cerró los ojos y entonces recordó el motivo por el cual vino hasta aquí. Buscar a su padre, y por ende, encontrar a su hermana, Karin.

El ensordesor ruido de un trueno, y pocos segundos después, las gotas de lluvias empezaron a caer sobre la ciudad y sobre su rostro. Un viento frío acaricio su faz, era extraño. Entonces empezó a recordar.

Recordó a sí mismo, vestido de casi la misma manera. Su traje era de un guerrero ruso, tenía las mismas botas, sólo que eran más nuevas. La lluvia caía más y más fuerte, hasta empaparlo. Era como sí el cielo llorase...

_¡Asesino! _

Otra vez esas palabras. Y otra vez el silencio. Habían pasado 8 o 7 años desde que eso había ocurrido. Pero sin embargo aún lo recordaba con claridad. Karin, ella debía de tener actualmente 19 años, pero el no podía imaginarla como una adulta... No podía, porque nunca olvidara que esa Karin de 11 años que le dio un golpe del cual nunca se podrá recuperar, al menos no hasta que la encuentre.

_Tú la mataste... _

Eso ya lo sabía, él lo sabía. Sabía que era una basura humana, no era más que una mierda, no... No era una maldita mierda... Él era...

.

.

.

Sólo once campanadas marcaban las 11 de la mañana, Ichigo levanto la vista y observó de donde venía ese ruido. La iglesia. Se paró, y dirigió su vista a ese templo, metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Apretó la pequeña biblia que tenía en su bolsillos izquierdo. Miro con sin dudar en dirección a la iglesia, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

—_Soy un pecador. _

_Porque reconozco mis transgresiones, y mi pecado está siempre delante de mí. Salmo 51, 3._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>— ¡Achu~!— Rukia estornudo, tapándose la boca con su mano, estaba caminando en la calle y justo a su detrás se encontraba Renji, como sí de su sombra se tratase. —Sí que hace frío, ¿que opinas, Renji? .<p>

—Puede ser. — contesto fríamente el pelirrojo. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa extraña frialdad que el tenía, en general su amigo era un chico alegre, bromista y muy mujeriego. Pero... Cada vez que el se ponía así, le dolía el corazón. De alguna manera, Renji era un buen amigo, el cual te escucha sin juzgarte, amable y cuando ella estaba triste siempre hacía algo para mantenerla alegre. Esa clase de Renji le gustaba a ella, pero... Al mismo tiempo él... Era muy cerrado, nunca contaba que le sucedía. Nunca hablaba mucho de él.

El sonriente rostro de la pelinegra se esfumó y sólo quedó una cara de preocupación e impotencia. Renji miraba el cielo. Un fuerte trueno resonó en toda la ciudad, y casi de inmediato la lluvias cayó del cielo. Poco a poco las personas buscaban refugio en establecimientos o en cualquier lugar que los protegiera de la lluvia. Los que traían paragüas, los abrían y continuaban su camino.

Rukia no traía sombrilla y el de cejas raras, tampoco. Cuando se empezaron a empapar por el agua, el hombre le tendió la mano y ella acepto. El condujo a un tienda cerrada, pero está tenía una pequeña carpa que impedía que la lluvia los mojáse. Ella miro el suelo, deprimida. Renji suspiro y la observó, inmediatamente supo que estaba preocupada por su persona.

_Soy un imbécil_, se dijo interiormente. Tenía que hacerla sonreír, la quería mucho y no deseaba verla triste. Él más que nada, amaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no le pintaba nada en ese rostro de señora amarga, se veía guapa llorando, pero... Amaba su sonrisa. Le sonrío ligeramente y le propicio un coscorrón, despeinando un poco su pelo azabache.

— ¡Hey!— Ella lo miro con ira, nadie, pero absolutamente NADIE, tocaba su cabello. — ¡¿Pero que crees que...?

La primera campanada de la iglesia sonó, interrumpiendo su frase. Cierto, vio su reloj suizo, ya eran las once de la mañana. Las campanadas continuaron. Vio a su compañero que tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro con cara monita, monita, no bonita.

_¡Me jodí!_, pensó alarmada, esa sonrisa no era más que un preludio al de-sas-tre. Las ideas que su amigo tenía exponían su salud física y mental. Renji la tomo de sus hombros, y meneando sus dedos le dijo.

.

.

.

_Maldición_, maldijo por lo bajo la pequeña. Ella se encontraba corriendo con un paragüas color negro, ya eran las 11:45 de la mañana.

—_Te daré 15 minutos para que corras de mí. — hablo Renji con una sonrisa. —Si hasta las 12:00 pm no logró hallarte, por los siguientes 3 meses te dejaré de molestar e insistir para que tengas citas conmigo. — los ojos de la pelinegra brillaban de la emoción, ¡que dicha, 3 meses sin rechazar constantemente a su amigo!. —Pero... Si no lo consigues, aceptarás todas, repito todas mis citas contigo. ¿Entendiste?_

_Respira_, se decía para tranquilizarse, _sólo falta 15 minutos para que todo termine_, ella corría lo más rápido que podía, pero no era mucho ya que llevaba unos grandes tacos. ¡Aggh!, odiaba a ese maldito tendedero que no la dejó ocultarse en su tienda, ¡por eso le desagradaban los rubios!

Y por divagar en sus pensamientos, dio un pasó en falso y se cayó en la mojada acera. Ahora estaba empapada y no tenía un lugar donde refugiarse. Se abrazo a si misma, como queriendo darse calor. Dejó la sombrilla en el suelo, ya no le importaba esa cosa, no tenía relevancia para ella, después de todo ya estaba mojada. Camino unos cuántos pasos y rompió en llanto sin motivo aparente.

—No debemos derramar lágrimas, porque son la derrota del cuerpo contra el corazón... Pero... ¡ahhh!— se desplomó llorando, ¿por qué lloraba?... Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Tal vez era de algún recuerdo reprimido que ella tenía, y tal vez su cuerpo lo recordaba con claridad. No lo sabía, sencillamente no podía dejar de llorar.

Se limpio las lágrimas con su mano y se dirigió a la iglesia que estaba a unos cuántos pasos de allí, abrió las pesadas puertas con mucha dificultad y cuando por fin la abrió, pudo ver su interior. Parecía vieja, esos tablones largos marrones, los cuales la gente utilizaban para sentarse, tenían polvo. Se acerco y limpio el asiento para sentarse, luego vió su mano, estaba muy sucia pero la dejó así.

Agacho la cabeza y acomodó su frente en el respaldo de esas sillas largas. Por alguna razón se sentía bien estar en ese lugar, era más cálido que estar afuera, toda empapada y sucia. Suspiro, las lágrimas ya habían cesado, ¡ahora en su mente había una calma inimaginable!

Vió su reloj, 11:52 de la mañana, técnicamente ganó la apuesta que hizo con Renji. Se paro del lugar y se quitó el saco, recordó que ese era muy costoso, costo $250, era mucho para una sola prenda, pero ella tenía el dinero suficiente, o mejor dicho, su hermano mayor tenía el dinero suficiente. Kuchiki Rukia, era una mujer envidiable, hermosa figura, un buen trabajo... Pero, algo estaba podrido dentro de ella... Como un cadáver en estado de putrefacción.

Camino hasta el confesionario del lugar, posó su mano en ese lugar, tenía unos pecados que confesar, ella sabía que no había nadie, pero tenía que decirlos, pero tampoco era creyente en Dios ni nada, sólo sentía la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Tomó un poco de aire y comenzó...

.

.

.

_Entonces te declaré mi pecado, y no encubrí mí culpa. Salmo 32, 5. Fragmento._

—Dios...— miro con tristeza el confesionario, sonrío ligeramente, una pequeña sonrisa gatuna, como si se burlase de si misma. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se dijo... — ¡Que idiotez! Algo como Dios no puede existir.

Ella tenía sus conceptos bien claros, sí trabajas tendrás dinero, si hay buen clima tendrás buenas cosechas, sí estudias apruebas tú examen, incluso si mueres... No hay otra vida. ¿Dónde está Dios? En ningún lugar, porque Dios no existe. Dios es sólo una existencia para hacer sentir bien a las personas débiles.

Se dio la vuelta sintiéndose tonta al confesar sus pecados y creer un instante en Dios. Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a donde había dejado su saco. Se agacho un poco para cogerlo, suspirando...

—Te estaba esperando.

Sus vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, abrió la los ojos asustada y giro su cuello para observar de donde provenía esa voz. La puerta del confesionario se abrió y de allí salió una persona... Cabello castaño claro, se asemejaba a un color naranja, ojos color miel, pequeños. Tez fina, sin ninguna imperfección, un abrigo color negro decolorado, y el pantalón igual, tenía unas botas marrones, gastadas por el uso. Parecía un ángel disfrazado de plebeyo... Rukia se quedó asombrada, el camino hacía su dirección.

La pequeña no podía moverse... El chico continuaba avanzando, y cuando llegó hacia su lado ella giro un poco la cabeza para verlo, pero él en cambio continuo su camino.

—Te esperé un largo rato, Urahara-san. — Dijo observando a un tipo con traje de tendedero, y un sombrero verde con blanco. El mencionado bajo un poco su sombrero y sonrío.

—Es que... — el llamado Urahara, respaldo su espalda en la puerta de la iglesia y prosiguió. —Me parecía incorrecto interrumpir la confesión de la señorita.

Una campanada marco el mediodía, seguido por once campanadas más. Rukia se desplomó otra vez más... Su pecado, su confesión, la habían escuchado.

_Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿por qué me has desamparado? ¿Por qué estás lejos de mi salvación y de mi clamor?. Salmos 22, 1._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Waaa . no quedó tan bien como lo tenía en mente T.T... Lo se, debería de invertir mi tiempo en algo más productivo. Pero lo que puedo rescatar del fic serían las frases! Sii~ c: me gusta como algunos fragmentos de la Biblia quedan bien o(w)o. Cierto, como algunos lo notaron, hay ALTO ÍNDICE DE RENRUKI, pero no se alarmen, que no tengo la intención que haya un romance entre esos 2 personajes, todo está fríamente calculado, *se siente como el Chapulín Colorado* (?) xD. Mmm... Hay algunas cosas que censure, como la confesión de Rukia en el confesionario, es porque planeó que más adelante ella lo diga, de manera cruda. <strong>

**A ver, respecto a Ichigo, el protagonista de los escenarios más sanguinarios será él *O*. Para Ichigo tengo planeado algo interesante, sólo espero no aburrirme y olvidar este fic ; 3 ;. Este es un pequeño prólogo :3, eso quiere decir que los capítulos serán LARGOS, no se de 5000 a 15000 palabras xD, dependiendo de como me de la imaginación!. No planeó extender mucho el fic, constará sólo con 15-25 capítulos, y NO habrá lemmon ù.u... Aún no me siento lista para hacerlo, a lo mucho habrá limme, pero no para el IchiRuki, sino para otras parejas más adultas ;D. Mmm... Puedo afirmar que conforme avance la historia aparecerán nuevos personajes, y lo mejor es que habrá UlquiHime *-*. **

**Eso sería todo, amigos fanficcioneros (?) XD. No se olviden de dejar su review TT3TT, porque sin comentarios no me animo a continuar DDDDDDD:**


End file.
